


Turn the Page

by Rickey



Series: Poetry in Motion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following the end of Voldemort, Harry and Ron work out how to get on with their lives and their relationship. Ron also learns that bravery comes at a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Page

**Author's Note:**

> Author Comment: Every Harry/Ron slash fan has their slashy way they’d like to see the story end…  
> Special thanks to kanoei for the Beta work

  
Ron heard noises from downstairs, the door opening, his mom and Ginny squealing and someone talking. He was too tired to care. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. It was probably just Charlie or Bill visiting. The fact that he couldn’t hear much meant it wasn’t Fred and George. Mum usually ends up yelling at them for one thing or another within the first five minutes of their visit. Ron still hadn’t caught up on all the sleep he missed during the months leading up to the final battle. He had spent the month since mostly just sleeping and eating, a feeble attempt to put on some weight and heal.

Drifting in and out of light sleep, Ron heard the clanging of pans and smelled the ever so familiar sausages and eggs from the kitchen. His body was more tired than hungry so he stayed in bed. About thirty minutes of light dozing later, Ron heard his mum, “It’s getting late. You might as well go wake him up.” Next thing he knew there was a soft knock on the door.

“It’s open”, Ron called as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up against the headboard.

“Hi Ron.”

“Harry.” Ron whispered more to himself than a greeting.

Without being asked Harry entered the room and shut the door behind him. With a faint smile in his eyes he nervously walked to the bed. “This seat taken?” He asked with hopeful raised eyebrows.

Ron just stared into his eyes intently and motioned with his arm that it was ok to sit down. He had been furious with Harry the last few weeks, but now he was far too happy and relieved to see him than to pick a fight.

Harry sat and squeezed Ron’s hand, “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too.”

Harry leaned forward and gently kissed Ron’s lips. Ron returned the kiss and reached out to hug Harry tight. Ron let the warm embrace linger for a few moments and inhaled Harry’s scent. He didn’t want to ruin it. He truly tried to just enjoy the moment, but all the angry words that he’d been muttering to himself for two weeks crept to the front of his mind.

“Not one owl, Harry, not one,” Ron spoke softly with all of the pain that it implied.  
Harry pulled back and looked straight into Ron’s searching eyes. “I’m sorry for that. I just couldn’t. I told you I needed some time to sort things out.”

“Me?”

Firmly shaking his head Harry replied, “No, not at all, the rest of the world, not you. You, I know.”

“Not one owl. Four weeks and not one owl, Harry.”

“There was nothing I wanted to say that could fit on a small scrap of parchment. I needed to wait to see you, to be with you. I didn’t want to wait. I needed to take care of a few things first so I could be with you”.

Ron leaned into Harry and kissed him while caressing the back of his neck with his fingertips. The kiss trailed to Harry’s neck and then his ear, where Ron whispered, “Please tell me where you’ve been.”

“There’s time for that. Ron, right now I just want to be with you. Just us. Will you come with me?”

Ron smiled assuredly. What wouldn’t he do for Harry? He’d already been to hell and back. “What do I need to pack?”

“Just your wand and your toothbrush,” Harry answered with a devilish smile.

Ron simply smiled back and dragged himself out of the bed. While washing up he realized that had been the first smile he’d seen on Harry in a while. The months leading up to the final battle were so ominous. The battle had been brutal. The day after, Hermione wanted to head to the Ministry and sort out the story correctly. She also wanted to see her family as did Ron his. Harry said that he couldn’t return with them, not just yet. He didn’t want to see anyone and just wanted to disappear for a little while until the chaos wound down. There were tears welling in Harry’s eyes when he kissed Ron goodbye and promised on his life that he would come to him at the Burrow soon.

After two weeks, the exhilaration of the victory and happiness of being home with his family subsided. Ron started to let his imagination run wild. His family didn’t know about him and Harry, so he had no one to confide in. Hermione was the only one who knew and she was with her muggle family.

Ron kissed his family goodbye and told them he and Harry were going to get some rest and relaxation. When they reached the front yard Ron asked, “Where to?”

“I’ve got it all taken care off.” Harry reached for Ron’s hand and they apparated in an instant.

The re-apparated in beautiful hotel room that Ron immediately realized could only be muggle. The curtains were drawn but enough mid-day light seeped through the edges to see. Ron surveyed the large immaculate suite. It had the biggest bed he had ever seen and a bathroom as large as his bedroom at the Burrow. “Is the Queen coming too?” He chuckled to Harry.

“Just you and me, I’m afraid,” Harry said with equal sarcasm.

“Is this really how muggles live?” Ron asked stepping into the bathroom to inspect the Jacuzzi tub and large double standing shower.

“Very few. I just thought we deserved to be a little self indulgent, seeing as we saved the world and all.”

“I knew you were rich, Harry, but this is mind boggling,” Ron muttered as he continued to survey the suite.

Harry gave a small laugh then replied, “I don’t own it, just reserved it for a few days.”

“Where the hell are we?” Ron asked, his mouth still agape.

“London, the Ritz.”

“I should say so.” Ron continued to walk about the large suite. Running his fingers over the dining table, Ron remarked, “Everything’s so bloody clean. Never seen anything like this.”

“Me neither,” Harry shrugged his shoulders, “I wanted it to be special. I checked in last night.” Harry watched Ron react in awe to the room much as he had the previous night.

Ron’s eyes met Harry’s, “It is special. You’re here.”

Harry’s heart began to race as heat surged through his veins.

Carefully Ron asked Harry, “Can you tell me where you went?”

Harry had the eyes of a wild animal. His voice answered low and rough, “Later. I need one last favor from you Ron.”

“Yeah?”

“No more talking.”

They practically crashed into each other. Their mouths quickly locked. Their tongues entwined. Their bodies pressed together. This kiss was not like the one at the Burrow. This one was urgent and needy. Much like the majority of their encounters since they first gave into their feelings midway through their sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry tore at Ron’s shirt sending half the buttons flying across the room. Ron fumbled with Harry’s belt. It had been a long time, over three months. The last two months leading to the final battle, they were in constant danger. Not that they ever really had much time to devote to foreplay. It was mostly a few stolen minutes in some dark and remote place. It was never truly private and never with any time to do much more than satisfy the most primal urge and always wishing it could be more.

This was how it was between them, desperate times fostered raw and desperate need, yet with the most intimate understanding. They continued their ferocious kiss as they quickly stripped the remainder of each other’s clothes off. Harry pushed Ron backwards onto the bed and climbed on top of him while kissing his neck. Their height difference never made standing too comfortable.

Harry grabbed Ron’s wrists and held them on either side of Ron’s head. Their cocks rubbed against each other and Ron stifled a moan. Harry kissed up to Ron’s ear and spoke in a husky voice, “Scream if you want, Ron. These are thick walls and nobody knows us here.” Harry then seized Ron’s mouth kissing him hard and applying further pressure to his wrists. Ron loved a touch of restraint and gave a loud groan in appreciation.

Their encounters were almost always in tight spaces with others in earshot. They had always had to exercise self-control when it came to sound. What normally would have been the faintest whisper, Harry growled loudly, “I need to fuck you now. I need to be inside you. I need… I need…” Harry trailed off as he let go of Ron’s hands and kissed down the length of Ron’s chest and stomach. Ron’s erection stirred further. Harry could wait no more. He reached into the night table for his lube. In moments, the slick liquid was all over his fingers; fingers that stroked Ron’s cock and then plunged into Ron’s arse. Ron moaned even louder as Harry prepared him. Harry stroked himself and pushed his hands up underneath Ron’s knees.

Their eyes met again. Ron’s urged Harry on. There was no hesitation. Harry pushed himself in. After a second to adjust to the warm tight feel, Harry began to thrust. Closing his eyes, he thought there was no way this could last long. The feeling overpowered him and he quickened his thrusts. Ron pulled at his own cock desperate for release. A minute more and it was over. Harry screamed through his climax the likes of which Ron had never heard. It instantly set off Ron’s own orgasm. Harry rolled off and the two lay panting side by side.

When enough oxygen had reached his brain, Harry turned on his side and kissed Ron’s cheek. “I’m sorry I lost it back there. It’s been too long.”

“No worries, I was just as pent up as you.” Ron answered sliding his arm under Harry and pulling him to his bare chest.

They remained motionless while their bodies cooled down over the next few minutes.

“I need a shower,” Harry announced grabbing Ron’s hand. He led him to the enormous glass stall shower in the far corner of the bathroom. Harry ran the water and then grabbed a soap and began to unwrap it.

Ron gave a quizzical look, “They individually wrap the soap?”

Harry just laughed quietly and grabbed shampoo and lotion and put everything on the shelf in the shower. He then grabbed a couple of washcloths and took Ron into the shower with him. They kissed and caressed each other skin just enjoying the warm water running over their bodies.

Harry lathered up a washcloth and gently washed Ron’s upper body. Harry knew all of Ron’s scars as Ron did his, but he couldn’t help but stare at the few new one’s added to Ron’s chest and shoulder. Lightly he washed the freshly healed wounds and committed them to memory. Ron caught Harry’s hands lingering on the new scars and pulled them around his waist instead. “They’re fine,” he said, “Just a few scratches.” Ron then leaned over and kissed Harry again.

They took turns soaping each other’s bodies and caressing skin including both new and old scars; the most prominent still being Harry’s lightening bolt on his forehead. With his hand, Ron slicked back Harry’s wet hair and brushed his lips over the scar that was and would forever bear the legend. Ron pulled Harry close against his body and whispered in his ear, “He is gone and never coming back. It’s only an ordinary scar now.”

Harry kissed Ron’s neck and then sunk to his knees leaving a trail of kisses down Ron’s body. A long sigh escaped from Ron’s lips as Harry took his cock in his mouth. Ron had to lean up against the shower wall as Harry made serious business of it. It only took a few minutes of hard sucking and Harry’s fingers in his arse for Ron to come again.

Harry licked him clean and then gently pulled Ron to sit down on the tile seat at the back of the shower stall. Ron, whose knees were quite wobbly, sat down thankfully.

Next Harry took the shampoo and worked it through Ron’s long red locks and massaged his scalp.

Ron closed his eyes and relaxed. “That feels quite nice actually.”

When Harry finished the shampoo he pulled Ron back up and under the water to rinse. Ron tossed his head back to get his hair out of his face. “Now your turn.” He grabbed Harry and pulled Harry’s back against his chest. Ron slung his left arm around Harry and held him tight. With his right arm, Ron reached around and grabbed Harry’s throbbing erection. Harry moaned and pushed a little against Ron’s restraining arm.

“He loves this,” thought Ron. Harry always seemed to especially enjoy being tossed off from behind. Faster and faster Ron stroked him. Ron liked this position too. They were almost one person. It had a strange sense of masturbation.

Harry was very close, “Oh god Ron. I’m gonna…” A few strokes later Harry gave a primal scream and came over Ron’s hand. Harry’s knees gave out and Ron held him up and bestowed kisses on the back of his neck. When he regained composure, Harry turned to kiss Ron’s mouth. Over and over they teased each other’s tongues and enjoyed the cleansing and healing powers of water.

When they were completely clean and a bit pruned, they toweled off and settled in to sleep on the 500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. As Ron drifted off, Harry heard him mumble, “Softest sheets I’ve ever…”

Hours later Ron heard voices in the room. He looked up and saw Harry in a white terry cloth bathrobe and a trolley being wheeled in by a very impressively dressed hotel worker. The employee placed four silver dome covered trays on the dining table along with dishes, flatware, cups and glasses. There was tea and also a few baskets filled with rolls and scones.

He saw Harry handing over a large plastic bag and then heard the man say, “Very good Sir. These will be ready for you first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you.” Harry said as he gave the man some muggle money.

“If there’s anything else Mr. Potter, just ring me up.” And then the man left and closed the door behind him.

Ron rubbed his eyes. It was all a bit foreign, but the food smelled very good. Ron suddenly realized that he hadn’t eaten the entire day. He stood and looked about the room for his boxers.

Harry took a robe like the one he was wearing from the closet and handed it to Ron, “Here, wear this. I’ve sent our clothes out to be cleaned.”

“It’s like we’re royalty,” said Ron surveying the table of food. “Are you sure we’re not expecting the Queen?”

Harry laughed and removed the silver tray covers, “Voila. Fine Muggle dining”  
Ron didn’t care what any of it was called. He immediately sat down and started sampling everything. “You’re spoiling me rotten, you know.”

“That’s the idea.” Harry’s eyes twinkled as he smiled.

They ate until they were thoroughly satisfied and then sat sipping their tea.

“So now that we’re sated and fed, can you tell me what you’ve been doing?” Ron requested as politely as possible.

“I know I owe you an explanation. Thank you for being patient.” Harry spoke keeping intense eye contact. He paused a moment and then began, “The first night, I stayed at number 12, Grimmauld place. I really didn’t want to see anyone from the Order but I didn’t have too much choice. I had 3 knuts in my pocket. Luckily no one was there.”

“Probably all out celebrating.”

Harry nodded to Ron in agreement and then continued, “The next day I went to Gringotts and made a large withdrawal and changed it over to Muggle money. Then I went to a Muggle bank and opened a bank account and got a credit card.”

“A what?”

“Muggle way of charging to your account,” Harry explained. “Anyway, I needed to set something up if I wanted to get out of the Wizarding world for a while. I also stopped by the Dursleys and told them it was all over and they’d never have to see me again.”

“I would have gone with you, moral support.”

“I know,” Harry said appreciatively. “Didn’t matter anyway. They actually didn’t say a single word to me. It felt really strange, but it wasn’t hard or anything. Something I felt I had to do, I suppose.”

“They’re evil you know. Different kind of evil, but evil just the same.” Ron said trying to keep his anger in check. He thought to himself that he’d curse them if he ever got the chance.

“Doesn’t matter anymore.” Harry said matter of fact.

“So then where’d you go?”

“I checked into a Muggle hotel here in London. Not like this. Bit dodgy actually. Then I slept for a few days.”

“Me too,” Ron smiled sympathetically.

“The next week or so I mostly stayed in, watched the tele, grabbed a bite here and there. I bought some new clothes, most of mine being torn and covered with blood and all. I bought a few handy muggle gadgets. I’ll have to show you sometime. And then I thought a lot.”

“I tried not to.”

Harry laughed.

“The following week I went out to Hogwarts, mostly under my invisibility cloak. I stayed with Hagrid for two days and returned the few of the items we, um, borrowed, to Professor McGonagall. Hagrid was tough to say goodbye to. He was frightful weepy. He told me that he saw you and Hermione at the Ministry. ” Harry took a sip of tea.

“Yeah, the week before there was a huge inquisition. I think I did okay, but Hermione was bleeding brilliant. Every time they tried to fill in the story the wrong way, she went on correcting them.” Ron said proudly.

“Yeah, Hermione’s great that way.” Harry said warmly thinking of their best friend. “I saw her too last week.”

“Oh.” Ron said slightly hurt that Harry went to see Hermione first.

“I went to her family’s home. Muggle world, Ron,” Harry offered trying to make Ron feel better. “I left Hedwig with her.”

Ron searched Harry’s eyes to try and understand what Harry was trying to tell him. Harry’s eyes were tense and he looked as if he was trying figure out how to say something important, or perhaps that would hurt his feelings.

“Ron,” Harry began. “I need to tell you something. It’s something I’ve wanted to tell you but didn’t know how or maybe didn’t think I should.”

“Sure, get on with it,” Ron said nervously.

“Remember the night with Hermione. You know, after we destroyed our first horcrux.”

Ron knew exactly what he meant. It was the only time that Hermione had joined in with them. They had returned triumphantly to number twelve Grimmauld place and were celebrating with drinks, many drinks. Hermione had long known about the two of them, but never really said anything. That night; however, she was very probing. Kept asking about their relationship, personal questions and even sexual questions. The three of them were fairly drunk and more horny mid-way into the night. She confessed to them that she knew they belonged together and was fully supportive of that, but she wanted them to be the ones to lose her virginity to. Ron and Harry happily obliged. They all swore it was just a one off and to always remember it fondly. Which wasn’t hard for Ron, by his recollection the three of them pretty much shagged each other senseless. It actually brought a smug smile to his face to hear Harry mention it. Ron’s mind wandered to a scene where he was on top of Hermione and Harry was lying along side them and stroking his back and arse.

Harry took Ron’s stupid grin to mean that he remembered. “There was something Hermione and I talked about. Something we never said to you. Maybe it felt embarrassing. Maybe we thought it would embarrass you. I don’t know. Anyway I want to tell you.”

Ron was perplexed, “Ummm, okay.”

“The next morning, you were out getting some supplies. Hermione wanted to explain why she chose you first. I think she thought that I felt bad or something.”

“Huh?” Ron was puzzled.

“Ron, you know what I mean.”

“Oh,” it took him a moment, but he understood. Ron remembered the three of them, naked bodies entwined, snogging and touching. He recalled Hermione pulling him on top of her and whispering in his ear, “You first, Ron.”

“She said that you shouldn’t always have to come in second to me, that you deserved to be first sometimes.”

Ron flushed red, “That was nice of her, I guess.”

“I want you to know what I told her,” Harry added. “I told her that it didn’t bother me because I chose you too.”

“You chose me to break Hermione’s virginity?” Ron asked, confused again.

“No,” Harry said shaking his head and half laughing. “I’m trying to be serious and you’re not making it easy.”

“Sorry.” Ron apologized not knowing what he was apologizing for.

“What I meant was that I chose you to be my first,” Harry explained gently taking Ron’s hand in his own.

“Oh, that makes more sense,” Ron said as he realized, “I’m a bit daft, aren’t I?”

“No, just sincere, and I love that about you.” Harry thought: there he’d said it. Well not really, he’d better say it properly. “Ron, you are my first and my best. I love you.”

Ron thought he’d been hit with a confundus charm. He and Harry did not discuss, clarify or analyze their relationship. And they certainly had never said those particularly uncomfortable three words.

Harry studied Ron’s blank expression. “Ron, did you hear me. I said, I love…”

“Harry,” Ron squeezed Harry’s hand in his, “I know. You don’t need to say it.”

“But I thought that we should…”

“Harry we’re blokes. We don’t talk about this stuff.” Ron said looking nerve wracked.

“Why not?” Harry asked simply.

Ron had no answer. He thought about it for a moment as he stared into Harry’s thoughtful eyes. Then it occurred to him that maybe… “Harry, do you want me to say it?”

Now it was Harry who looked confounded, “I don’t know.”

Taking a deep breath and letting it out Ron stated, “I love you Harry. You know that, don’t you?”

“Of course, but I suppose it’s nice to hear, don’t you think?” Harry thought to himself that this was not going as he imagined it.

Ron sensing the disappointment offered, “Let’s start this again.”

“Start again?”

“Yes, go on.”

Harry smiled brightly and then gave Ron a deep and loving look. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ron leaned over the table and kissed Harry sweetly on the lips.

They sat silently and soaked in the moment. The two had always known the depth of their feelings for each other. They had just never put it in words. Harry broke the silence by explaining, “There’s something else.”

“There’s more?” Ron couldn’t imagine what more there could possibly be.

“I need to go away for a while, maybe a year. I need to go somewhere no one knows who I am, find places devoid of magic. No Boy Who Lived. No Chosen One. Somewhere I can just live and smell the roses so to speak. Then I can come back.”

Ron was distraught. His eyes full of sadness and half lowered to the floor. Quickly realizing that he hadn’t made his point yet, Harry smiled at Ron and met his eyes adding, “and I want you to come with me. Will you?”

Ron smiled wide, “Yeah, what a stupid question.” He laughed a brief moment until the idea sunk in. “How far were you thinking of going?”

“The United States.”

“Barking mad aren’t you?”

“It needs to be somewhere with few witches or wizards and yet somewhere we can have some fun for a change.” Harry explained.

“My Mum ain’t gonna like it.” Ron continued to think out loud, “How we gonna get there, too far to apparate, no floo network.”

“We’ll have to travel as muggles. Hermione’s on top of it. She’s working on conjuring up some passports with the necessary charms so no one will give us any trouble.”

“I faced You Know Who with you, but there is no way you are getting me up in one of those flying contraptions.” Ron looked terrified.

“You think I’ve ever flown? I’d sooner take my broom. No worries, we’re taking a cruise ship, first class.” Harry informed him.

“Now a ship I can handle.” Ron flashed a smile, “First class cabin, hmmm. We’ll have to find way to keep ourselves busy on the trip.” Ron leaned over and kissed Harry mouth gently.

“Something like that, you think?” Harry chuckled.

“No, more like this.” Ron pulled Harry out of his chair so that he was straddling his lap. Ron undid the tie of Harry’s bathrobe and let it fall open. Ron put his hands inside the robe and held Harry’s back in his hands. Leaning slightly forward, he kissed Harry’s neck and clavicle. Harry removed his glasses and placed them on the table before pushing Ron back against the chair and attacking his mouth in a long luxurious kiss. Harry’s hands traveled to the tie of Ron’s robe and undid the knot without much difficulty. Their erections rubbed and the two moaned into each other’s mouths.

They slowed the kissing down just enough to remove each other’s robes entirely by gently pulling one arm out at a time. This is the luxury of time that they could never afford; slowly kissing, undressing, and seducing each other. Their sex was usually hurried, desperate or drunk. Each in their own mind decided that this was going to be a long, slow and passionate shag. Their hands roamed over each other’s backs, arms and chests. Ron pinched Harry’s nipples a few times to Harry’s surprised pleasure. So Harry returned the favor. The kiss continued on and on.

Ron lifted Harry’s legs around his waist and then stood up taking Harry with him. Still maintaining the kiss he carried Harry over the bed and laid him down on his back. Ron kissed down the length of Harry’s chest and stomach. Harry’s dick stirred in anticipation. Ron gently took it in his mouth and Harry moaned in approval. After a few minutes of good sucking, Ron released him and kissed over Harry’s balls and then to his arse. Ron spread the cheeks and licked the tight and tiny hole. Ron heard a high pitch moan that didn’t quite sound like Harry. He must be doing something right. After a minute, Ron stopped and crawled over Harry to grab the lube from the night table. Harry flashed Ron a smile as he slid back over him to the matter at hand. “You okay with this then?” Ron asked. Harry looked straight into Ron’s eyes and nodded “Yes.”

Harry had only bottomed a few times and now that he thought about it for a moment, it had been at least six or seven months since the last time. Feeling a bit guilty, Harry realized that their sex was usually about his desires and his desperate need to release or simply feel human. Or perhaps it was his need to have some control. Harry was vulnerable enough every other minute of the day. Inherently, Ron understood this about his lover and never pressed more then he thought Harry could handle. However, the defeat of his enemy allowed Harry’s soul a new freedom that he couldn’t have foreseen.

As Ron slid in a finger and hit his prostate, Harry moaned in delight and couldn’t imagine why he didn’t do this more often. With slow care, Ron added a second finger and then another and slid them in and out expertly. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Soon, he lifted his arse in the air and began to buck his hips in built up desire. Harry sighed sadly as Ron removed his fingers. Ron leaned over Harry and kissed his neck. “Tell me what you want.”

The answer was a low and guttural, “You.”

Ron kissed Harry’s neck again and gently stroked Harry’s balls with his fingertips, “You can do better than that, mate.”

“What?” Harry asked indignantly.

“Tell me what you want,” Ron demanded in a rough yet playful voice.

Harry wasn’t one for swearing or dirty talk. That was more of Ron’s territory. “Whatever you want.” Harry said.

Continuing to play with Harry’s balls, Ron said, “Not good enough. Harry, come on, say what you want.”

Harry squirmed and tried to push back against Ron’s fingers, but it was no use. He was so worked up. From somewhere down in the pit of his stomach it came it, “I want your huge dick up my arse and I want you to fuck me senseless.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere.” With strong hands, Ron flipped Harry over and took a tiny playful bite of Harry’s arse. Pulling Harry up on all fours, Ron positioned his dick at Harry’s opening and slowly pushed his head in. Harry winced and gritted his teeth. Ron pushed in a few inches and then stopped. Harry tried to push back but Ron held his hips.

“Fuck me,” Harry begged, “Please.”

Ron slid in and out slowly a few times and then thrust himself inside in his entirety. Harry cried out in pleasure. His mind raced. It felt so good, so complete. While thrusting in a slow and methodical pace, Ron reached around Harry’s waist for his cock. It was hard and extremely hot. Ron tickled it with his fingertips and asked Harry again, “What do you want, Harry?”

“Touch me,” Harry breathed.

“Oh come on, I know you can do better.” Ron said with a devilish smile.

Harry hissed at him, “Take my dick and wank me off while you fuck me.”

Starting off slow, Ron stroked Harry’s dick gently, playing before picking up the pace when Harry growled angrily at him. Soon Ron was letting his own thrusts drive Harry’s cock through his slippery grip. It was too good and Ron was determined to enjoy every minute. He kept a steady pace even as Harry began to buck and squirm and even verbally beg him to go faster. Finally, Ron could hold off no more. He fucked in earnest pounding into Harry’s ass and quickly stroking Harry into climax.

Ron felt Harry shudder and come all over his hand. He released Harry’s dick. Placing both hands on Harry’s hips, he pushed in and out as far, as fast and as hard as his body would allow. The sound of Harry yelling his name sent him over the edge. Ron knelt behind Harry for a few minutes to catch his breath. He kissed the curve of Harry’s back and said, “That was brilliant.”

Still in a haze, Ron could barely hear Harry over the pounding of his own heart. It took him a few moments later to realize that the soft sound coming from Harry was crying. Feeling like an absolute git, Ron quickly pulled out his softened cock and spun Harry around to face him. “Oh god Harry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

Harry looked like he was agony. Tears welled in his eyes. He bit his lower lip and shook his head, “no,” several times before choking out a few soft words, “No, it’s not that… It’s… It’s…” Harry began to hyperventilate and whatever words were left, stuck in his throat.

Ron sat down and gently pulled Harry in a strong embrace, “It’s okay, Harry. Let it out. Let it all out.”

Harry let out a few loud sobs and then the deluge began. His body began to convulse as wave after wave of sobs and wails rose up through his body. Holding Harry close against his chest, Ron realized that Harry had never had a proper cry. Not all those miserable years with those evil muggles; not the last seven years in the wizarding world where he constantly faced danger and death. The closest thing that Ron could remember was Harry crying when he appeared with Cedric’s dead body at the Tri-Wizard tournament, but that was cut short when Barty Crouch Jr. dragged him back into the castle. After that Harry always put on a brave front, resolute in what he had to face. Harry didn’t break down after Sirius’ death, nor Dumbledore’s, nor anyone else’s who ever mattered to him.

Tears continued to stream from Harry’s eyes, seventeen years worth of unshed tears. His body quaked as he cried out in mortal pain over and over.

Sometimes Ron would whisper in his ear, “Go on Harry, get it all out. You’re safe. Nothing and no one can hurt you any more. You’re safe.” Ron had always considered Harry the bravest person he had ever met. Now he knew at what cost that title came.

The crying would soften for a few moments and then tears of anguish and relief would inundate Harry again. Over and over the cycle continued for the better part of an hour. Finally the cries quieted to the point that Ron pulled back the covers of the bed and pulled Harry inside with him. Soon after, there was only the sound of breathing. Ron lay on his back, gently stroking Harry’s hair. Harry had collapsed from exhaustion on Ron’s chest. “Sleep Harry, sleep well,” Ron whispered. Ron closed his eyes and began to drift. His last thought was that he could never leave Harry, ever. They would go away and figure what to do with the rest of their lives together.

Epilogue

Three months had passed since Harry and Ron first arrived in the United States. True to what they had always heard about it, it was truly the land of muggles. Only a few pockets of witches and wizards which they purposely avoided. Even without magic, it was exciting to explore a new land and be far away and alone together. They enjoyed New York City and the fall foliage in New England. They traveled south to Washington D.C. and then took a train west stopping for a day or more in several cities across the route. They devoted a two weeks to visiting Sedona Arizona and the Grand Canyon. The scenery was inspiring. Harry couldn’t help but think that Dumbledore would have loved it. They used a little magic here and there along the way, but always careful never to be seen. For the most part they traveled as muggles and Ron loved learning about so many strange and new things. More than that, he loved the exclusive time with Harry.

They were in California and had to take a trip to what was known as the Happiest Place on Earth. Ron felt that Disneyland was possibly the most bizarre muggle thing he had ever witnessed. However, if truth be told, he left with a smile on his face. All throughout the trip they had sent letters and packages of souvenirs to Hermione via muggle mail and she would send out Hedwig to the Weasleys and of course, Hagrid.

The two of them were staying in a small beach house rental in Santa Barbara. They were well rested and had a bit of color to them for a change. Harry made the usual biweekly Sunday phone call to Hermione. She was their link to what was happening in their world.

As Ron watch Harry dialing with the calling card he said, “Bloody hell, there’s a lot of numbers. I don’t think I’d ever get the hang of that.”

The phone rang just once and Hermione answered, “Hello.”

“Hi Hermione, it’s us checking in.”

“Hi Harry,” Hermione said with an unusual edge to her voice.

In the background he could hear a familiar voice, “Is that them? Tell Ron to get on.”

“Harry, Mrs. Weasley is here and she wants to talk to Ron,” Hermione said nervously. Then he heard in the background, “Give me the talking thingy dear.”

“Um okay,” Harry turned to Ron and said, “It’s your Mum she wants to talk to you.”

“She’s at Hermione’s?” Ron asked as he took the receiver.

“I guess so,” said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

“Hello Mum?”

The voice exploded from the phone like a howler, “Ronald Bilius Weasley!”

A sharp pain shot through his ear. Ron pulled the phone a few inches away. Harry could hear the ranting across the room.

“Why is it that I that I have to find out about you and Harry from someone else? You couldn't trust your own mother? I bore you, fed you from my breast, changed your diapers, clothed you, sat up with you all night when you were sick. Did I raise a child so daft that you’d think that I couldn’t handle the truth?”

Ron looked petrified. He whispered to Harry, “I think she knows!”

“You think?” Harry mouthed sarcastically.

“All those years of taking care of you, loving you, my little Ronnie.” She started to sob a little at that point.

Ron looked aghast at Harry. “She’s gone mental,” he whispered.

Mrs. Weasley then started to yell even louder, “What were you thinking? You weren’t thinking, that’s what. I can’t believe you would keep this from me, from your family. Especially after everything that’s happened. Did you think I'd stop loving you? Do you think so little of your own mother?”

Harry yelled, “Ron, quick give me the phone.”

Ron handed it over saying, “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said calmly into the receiver.

In a split second her tone changed, “Oh, hello Harry dear, are you feeling well?"

Harry smirked a little and Ron rolled his eyes. Harry continued the conversation, “I’m well. We’re both well, actually.”

Mrs. Weasley’s voice was perfectly calm, but still loud, “It’s so nice to hear your voice dear. I hope you don’t think that I don’t approve. You know I’m quite fond of you. Just took me by surprise that’s all. I want you both to be very happy. Tell Ron I love him and that I’m always here for him.”

“Thank you,” Harry said in his politest voice, “Mrs. Weasley, could you put Hermione back on please?”

“Of course dear, and call me Mum.”

“Okay,” Harry paused with an odd and confused expression, “Mum.”

His mouth agape, Ron looked like someone had frozen his face in a perpetual state of astonishment.

Hermione came back on the phone, “Oh Harry I’m so sorry. It just slipped. We ran into each other two days ago at the Ministry and she asked if I had talked to you and I said that you were having a wonderful time and how great it must be to be with the one you love. She forced me to tell her everything after that. Tell Ron I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay, we’ll manage,” Harry changed the subject, “Did the last package arrive okay?”

“Oh yes, and thank you for the earrings. They’re really cute. Tell Ron thanks too. I had Hedwig deliver everything else.”

“Anything new there?” When he left, Harry had asked to be kept updated on any significant developments, particularly in the capture of the few Death Eaters still at large.

“Nothing since we last talked.”

“We’re going to be heading up north up the coast next and then to San Francisco,” Harry always told Hermione where they were headed so that at least someone on the planet could reach them if need be.

“Oh that sounds great.”

“We’ll call in two weeks at the same time. Just one last thing.”

“Yes?”

“Who else knows?” Harry asked tentatively.

“Just the Weasleys.”

“All of them?”

“Yes, news like that travels fast in that family. I’m really, really sorry,” Hermione begged forgiveness.

Harry mouthed to Ron, “They all know.”

Ron sank to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

“Well they were going to have to find out sooner or later. I suppose it’s better this way anyway. Not much else to do except get used to the idea while we’re so far away.”

Ron picked up his head and looked over at Harry as if Harry had lost his mind.

“Thanks Hermione. We’ll call in two weeks.”

“Bye Harry.”

“Bye.”

Harry sat down on the floor next to Ron and put his arm around him. “Like I said, we would have had to tell them sooner or later.”

“Why couldn’t it be later?” Ron asked with a sad puppy face.

“Think of it this way. Would you rather have been on the same continent when Fred and George found out?”

“Good point,” Ron conceded.

Harry kissed Ron’s cheek.

Ron leaned his head on Harry shoulder and confessed, “Harry, don’t get me wrong. I’m having a great time and all, but I’m homesick.”

Gently, Harry grabbed Ron’s chin and turned his face to his own, “Me too. Let’s say we travel up the coast for a few more weeks and then head back.”

Ron perked up, “We could be home for Christmas?”

“Yeah, Christmas with the Weasleys,” Harry said with a big smile and then started to laugh.

“What?” Ron asked curiously.

“She said to call her Mum.”

The two of them laughed and then embraced in a long and soothing kiss.

  
The End  



End file.
